


Master Plan

by Wayward_Marionette



Series: The Master Plan of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's point of view and reason for kissing Castiel, explaining his true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, I would like to apologize for the feels.

It was all a great plan, really. How To Kill Cas 101: Get him to fall in love with you.

Keeping all my secrets wasn't a problem. I did leave Sammy for a few months, but he, of course, searched everywhere for me as he always does. He was so desperate, it's gotten sickening at this point. Wherever he was, Cas was sure to be nearby, or at least somewhere Sam could get in contact to him. After Sammy came crawling back to me when he found my whereabouts _again_  (he needs to give me a fucking break already) I accepted, faking my motives. Cas was just as happy as Lil' Sam was when he saw me.

Cas' maudlin puppy-love personality helped me achieve my master plan. He fell for my trick easily, the one I've been planning for a little over a year since my last run-in with that accursed angel. If he is gonna be a fallen angel, he should've made it worthwhile, not just waste away your existence on Dean Winchester, though it was kinda nice. It was like having a personal slave, and c'mon, who _wouldn't_  enjoy that?

When I came back to the bunker, carefully avoiding any and all devil's traps, my plan was set into motion. Cas is an angel. Oblivious. Innocent. The perfect victim. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms carefully around him, with the kindest smile a demon can ever muster up. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, all emotion poured into that hug. What happened next, he didn't even have time to think. I lightly placed my lips upon his, the softest kiss graciously given to Castiel, by yours truly.

He only stared up at me in awe, in a stupor. That was my chance to act. A grin crawled it's way up my face, etching itself in the soft laugh lines and crinkling of my eyes from my time as a human. Some things just don't change. I used that moment to my advantage; innocent Cassie wouldn't expect any angel blade to be protruding from his back, especially after his first kiss by his little junior high schoolgirl crush he's had for ages. Literally. The blade sank deeper and deeper into his back, his eyes looking like a deer in headlights. I'm surprised they didn't pop out. When I twisted the blade, more blood seeped through his old trenchcoat (he hadn't changed it since I left; how sentimental of him). With those black pearls of mine, they stared at Cas, gleaming, my voice billowing through the room, my laugh filling everything in sight.

Cas is just _adorabe._  He thought covering my eyes would do a thing. But damn, that son of a bitch has a good grip. I don't think that mark he left on my forearm will be leaving me anytime soon, but I'm okay with that. It reminds me of my great success with this plan I've carefully laid out, and next in line is my green giant of a brother, Sammy. The little brother I've always had but never wanted. Bye bye, Sammy...


End file.
